doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jenny (Tochter des Doctors)
Jenny ist die künstlich erschaffene "Tochter" des Zehnten Doctors. Entstehung Die TARDIS bringt den Doctor, Donna und Martha auf den Planeten Messaline, auf dem sich Menschen und Hath seit mehreren Generationen bekriegen. Um Soldatennachschub zu haben, benutzen beide Seiten eine Technologie, die aus der DNS Nachkommen erschafft. Mit vorgehaltener Waffe wird auch dem Doctor DNS entnommen und es entsteht eine bereits voll ausgewachsene junge Frau, der Donna Noble den Namen Jenny gibt (in der Synchronisation wird aus 'Je'dermann und 'Nie'mand Jennie/bzw. Jenny). thumb|190px Jenny besitzt einige Eigenschaften ihres Vaters wie z.B. die Lebenslust und die Entschlossenheit des Doctors. Außerdem ist sie kokett. Da sie "programmiert" wurde, weist sie viele militärische Eigenschaften auf. Anfangs zeigt Jenny gewalttätige Absichten, später allerdings übernimmt sie die pazifistischen Ansichten ihres Vaters. Da Jenny eine Time Lady ist, hat sie genau wie der Doctor zwei Herzen. Des Weiteren zeigt sie schnelle Reflexe, exaktes Training und akrobatische Fähigkeiten, die weit über dem menschlichen Durchschnitt sind. Als Jenny von General Cobb erschossen wird, zeigt sie jedoch keine Regenerationsfähigkeit, was daran liegen könnte, dass sie noch nicht weiß, wie man regeneriert und es auch kein Automatismus der Timelords ist, denn ansonsten hätte sich der Master auch regenerieren müssen. Dennoch erwacht sie durch das Terraforming-Gas wieder zum Leben und macht sich auf die Spuren ihres trauernden, bereits abgereisten Vaters. Abenteuer Das Schiff, mit dem Jenny Messaline verließ, hat nicht viele Energiereserven. Doch es gelingt ihr, dass Schiff eine gewisse Zeit zu nutzen und Abenteuer zu erleben. :(Stolen Goods) :(Prisoner of the Ood) :(Neon Reign) :(Zero Space) thumb|220px|left|Jenny im Bogenschiff Auf dem Planeten Kulontor wird sie schließlich auf den Asteroiden Terebek aufmerksam, der alle sechs Monate auftaucht und wieder verschwindet. Während sie auf das neuerliche Erscheinen wartet, konstruiert sie sich einen einzigartigen Anzug, der sie vor diversen Gefahren schützen soll. Als die Zeit gekommen ist, nimmt sie Kurs auf Terebek und entdeckt auf der Oberfläche ein Schiff, dass sich als abgestürztes Bogenschiff der Time Lords entpuppt. Jenny gelingt es, das Schiff zu bergen und zu starten. Kurz darauf wird sie auf eine kosmische Anomalie aufmerksam: ein Sturm, der die Sensoren stört, die Sterne weiß brennen und das Universum scheinbar um die Leere kreisen lässt (The Lost Dimension). Anmerkung Die Erschaffung Jennys und ihr offenes Schicksal am Ende der Episode machen den Eindruck, als hätten die Produzenten ein Spin Off mit einem weiblichen Doctor geplant. Für das Fernsehen wurde ein solches Projekt nie verwirklicht, statt dessen wurde der Dreizehnte Doctor eine Frau (Twice Upon a Time). Big Finish Productions startete dann 2018 ein Audio-Spin Off mit Jenny als Hauptfigur. Trivia Die Darstellerin der Jenny - Georgia Moffett - ist die älteste Tochter von Peter Davison (Darsteller des Fünften Doctors). David Tennant (Darsteller des Zehnten Doctors) und Georgia Moffett (Darstellerin der Jenny) wurden einige Zeit nach dem Dreh ein Paar, sind verheiratet und haben zwei Töchter und zwei Söhne. Der Comiczeichner Georges Jeanty sagte er sei sich zu 99% sicher, dass Jenny eine Hommage des Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen-Fans Russell T Davies an Buffy war. Daher erwiederte er diese Hommage in dem er Buffy, im Buffy Comic Nummer 32 der achten Staffel, genau wie Jenny anzog *COMPLETE* Q&A with Georges Jeanty Session 10 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Familie des Doctors